


The Timid Beast in the Abandoned Mansion

by CRSwords



Category: (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Breeding, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, First Kiss, Fsub, Gentle, Hugging, Kissing, L-Bombs, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Lotus sex position, Mating, Monstergirl, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Shy, Vaginal Fingering, gwa, scared, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: A man(Listener) is exploring an abandoned mansion when something in the shadows catches his attention. He follows the movements to find a frightened monster girl(Speaker) cowering in a corner. After calming her down, she opens up enough to tell the man about herself. The man invites her to come back to his home in order to get away from the current dilapidated building she is currently living in. She agrees to after some convincing. Once home, the monster girl admits she has an intensely growing desire to mate with him. The man agrees to fulfill her desires.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	The Timid Beast in the Abandoned Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.
> 
> The girl initially comes across as very feral and aggressive- using hisses and claw swipes to scare the man away, but she only does this out of fear, so try to play up that fear in the begging if you can. She is naïve about many things, but she is not stupid or gullible. She has had a rough past which causes her to be extremely cautious, but she quickly sees that the man is very gentle and sincere which leads her to open up more. 
> 
> I imagine the girl as being very soft-spoken at the beginning, but she gains a bit more strength to her voice as she becomes more comfortable with the man. If you want to interpret her tone in a different way, you are completely free to voice her as you see fit.
> 
> Sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*

__________________________________________________________________________

[Crackling thunder, strong wind, and heavy rain]

[A loud, creaking door opens, and footsteps enter a building]

[The wind from outside is still audible, but muffled and distant]

[Footsteps slowly move through a creaky house]

[Loud crash/ ruffling sounds]

(Very softly) H-Hello?...

(Surprised) Ah! (Hiss)

[Sounds of girl running away, followed by footsteps of man following after her]

(Hiss) Leave! (claw swiping)

(voice is a little distant as she does not want to get close to him) No, you lie! Leave now!

I... I don't want to speak to you.

Well... fine. You can sit there, but if you move, I'll... I'll rip your throat out!

...

Why are you here?

...

Lies! Mother would always say humans will lie so that they can hurt you after. You are here to steal my home, or to eat me!

Yes... this is my home.

How dare you! It is a fine home! It still had some of the roof left, the walls keep a little of the cold out, and, ah! There is also a bed! Although it is covered in mold and the stench is awful...

It is better than a tree, or the damp cave I used to live in. I am... happy here... (voice trails off, showing she does not believe herself) 

...

[Bag ruffling and paper crumpling]

(Sniff) Oh, what is that? It smells very good.

No, I don't want any of your *POISON*. I was just... curious. 

Once you finish your food, can you please leave? I don't want you in my home.

Why? Because I don't know you and I don't know what you want!

An introduction isn't the point! I still don't know why you are here!

...

You really are just looking for treasure? I suppose this forest is filled with old human ruins, but... prove it! Show me what's in your bag!

[Bag rustling and items dropping]

Hmmm... [movement as the girl comes closer]

(Voice is louder/closer now) A map. Water. More...(smacks lips) food. Clothes. A dagger... but I suppose its not that dangerous of a weapon. A... What is this?

A compass? I see- AH! Too close! (She realizes how close she is to the man) [Frantic movement sounds]

(Distant voice again) Yes, I know I was the one who approached you... I'm sorry. 

Wait, no! I am not stealing your compass, no! I did not mean to.

Yes... you can have it back. (She approaches again)

(Close voice again) Here.... I suppose you really don't mean any harm- you could have attacked me earlier while I was distracted... like a stupid fool. (sounds sad at the end)

No, I am stupid. That was very foolish of me to let me guard down. But perhaps I am lucky that you aren't here to hurt me.

My name? My name is Shikali (Or use your own name.) It is... nice to meet you?

My race? Well, I'm not quite sure what I am. Mother would call me a mutt, as I am a mix of different beast races, although she was not a pure breed either... But you are fully human, are you?

I have never actually met a human before. Mother said the humans abandoned these lands a long time ago. She also said many things about the evil humans. She would always say many harsh things- and while many of her words were true, perhaps she was wrong about your kind?

I see, not all humans are like you. But maybe you are a better human than others.

Since you are such a kind human... and since you entered my home without my permission... may I have some of your food? I am very hungry.

Oh, thank you very much. (soft chewing sounds)

(Very surprised/ excited) It is delicious! (Embarrassed by her excitement) Ah- but its not the best food. Perhaps something hot would be better for a night like this.

N-no, I am not cold! I have this blanket I use to cover myself, and while my fur is short, it is very warm. Look! My whole body is covered in fur, so no need to worry.

Why are you so surprised? I don't need clothes when I have my fur and my blanket. I have worn them before, but they usually get dirty or destroyed too quickly.

Wait, where are you staring at?! How dare you look at me like-

Ah, oh. yes... you can see that I am shivering. I thought that you...

Help me get warmer? Well, I suppose I can trust you enough to share warmth. [Sounds as she moves next to him]

(Voice is very close now) There, our bodies are close enough to share our warmth.

Oh, another blanket? I thought you meant like this. I'll take the blanket then and give you some space...

Ah, you do like this? Having bodies close together is always much better than cloth. And you are very warm too, so I enjoy this as well.

...

My fur is very soft, isn't it? You humans have some fur, but not like this. You may... feel my arm if you would like. 

[Soft rubbing sounds]

You're touch is very nice. It has been a long time since I have been around another, so perhaps I have missed this. Thank you, human. (Lick his ear)

That was a sign of appreciation, was it not? If humans don't do that, how do you show appreciation.

(Nervous) A kiss... that seems like too much... I could never...

(He gives her a quick kiss) Oh! I... that felt very nice. (Nervous giggle)

...

Tell you about myself... Well if you would like.

I was raised by my mother. I look similar to her in body, although she looks a bit more... bat-like. She gave me my pointed ears, my long black hair, my long limbs, my yellow eyes, my sharp teeth, and my thin tail. My father was not around once I was born, but my mother would often describe him to me. She described him as the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen, but she would not tell me much more about him. She said I received my short silver fur, my claws, and, unfortunately, my smaller stature and thin size from him. 

Descriptions of parents is important for beast-folk. Is it not this way for humans? Anyway, my mother raised me alone for many years. She was... cold to me, but knowledgeable about the world. She wanted me to be strong because she said I was so weak and useless, so she would push me very hard. 

At age 12, my mother demanded that I leave to make my own home. I begged to stay with her, but she fought me, won, and drove me away.

(Sound sad) Cruel? Maybe. But I believe she only wanted me to grow stronger by fending for myself. 

I wandered for many years. Packs would let me join occasionally, but I was never well received. I would often have food stolen from me, or simply be ignored. They would usually leave me behind when it became difficult to find food.

Yes, I know. But this is how my people live. The weak must fend for themselves. This is what my mother wanted me to understand.

...

Well, it was a few years ago now that I found this very large home. I claimed it as mine, and I have been living... comfortably here for the time. I think that is all I can say about myself.

...

I appreciate you listening to me, human. Having a companion who cares for you... It is something I may have been craving for a long time now.

...

(Kiss, then giggle) Thank you for being so kind. 

Can we do that more? 

The... kiss. I enjoy your way more than my own.

Really? (Deep breath) Okay... (kissing for some time)

Ah! Don't touch my tail please. It is very... sensitive. (quiet at the last word) (Continue kissing)

Oh! Your touching my vagina! Oh wow, that is... nice. 

No, you can keep going. Can you... stick your fingers in? [Wet sounds]

Ah, it feels so strong! Ohhhhhhh yes. (Continue kissing) [Wet sounds continue]

(Break away, mild panting) Ah, this feels incredible. 

(More panting) My body feels *VERY* hot now. I want... No, no I think I am warm enough now!

(Panicky) I-I think you should leave now, human. I thank you very much for all that you've given me, but I don't feel comfortable with you being in my home any longer.

I'm going to walk away now, and you can see yourself out. You-

What? Let go of me! Please, I don't want to be around you any longer!

Because! Because... I don't want to be a burden and take advantage of your kindness. I have nothing to offer you. I am a poor hunter. I can't take care of my home, as you can see. I wouldn't know how to... please you. I am worthless...

...

To your home? I could never! Why would you want me in your pack?

Because you like me. (Small laugh) I... Okay human, I enjoy you too. I will come with you. How far is your home?

Really, that close to the woods? You are insane.

(Scene change)

[Door opens, two enter home] [Small fire crackling]

Ha! My home is much larger than yours, human! Although, yours is much warmer, and nicer, and not falling apart... Maybe yours is a little better.

(Sniff) And is smells so strongly of you. Oh, I smell more of that delicious food too!

N-no, I am not still hungry! I ate the rest of your food on the way back, so I could not ask for more.

You have a bed, too, and its not covered in mold! (She jumps onto the bed)

[Rolling in bed sounds] Amazing! So warm and soft. Ohhhhh, so comfortable. Oh no! I am being rude again! Please excuse me, human! I seem to have intruded too quickly into your home.

My home now... I don't believe that is true yet, but I still appreciate you saying so.

...

Human, I... I have a confession I must make.

I don't want you to see me as some mindless beast, but... my body... it is so hot. 

No, not from the bed. It feels like I am in heat. I have been craving you, human. Ever since your touch, and the soft way that you looked at me- it was too much. My body reacted before I even realized it.

Will you... be my mate?

Truly? You truly mean it? Human... (sniff) you have no idea how happy that makes me feel.

But, am I really okay for you? My body is thin. My breasts are not that full. My claws may be sharp, but my muscles are weak. Would you really want *THIS* as a mate?

Really? Cute? Ha, I never though I would enjoy being called that.

Oh, human! (She runs over and licks him) I am so happy! (Kiss) 

Please, my.... mate. (giggle) I desperately need you to take me right now. This heat is too strong for me to hold out any longer. (Begin panting/ sounding out of breath)

Yes! Thank you! (Kiss) (Sound frantic) Here, on your bed! I-I will lay down forward on your bed and raise my rear for you! You can take me from behind! 

Please, quickly human! I desperately need to feel you.

[Clothes removing, footsteps]

You're ready? (Breathing deeply) Ohhh. Okay. Just... take it slow at first. This is my first time.

(He inserts) Nghhhh! Oof. Okay.... Yes, I'm okay. You feel so filling, and warm now. Please, continue! [Sex sounds begin]

(Moan) Ah, you are amazing, human! Grip my hips tighter. You are starting to make me feel wonderful! It's like I'm melting into the bed as you *DRIVE* yourself into me.

I'm so happy you have decided to make me yours. The other males never showed much interest in mating with me. They thought I could never give them strong offspring, but maybe...

Y-you'll make me a mother?! I... that would make me so happy. (Sniff, lightly cry)

No, I want that. I want that so much! Please, breed me! I want you to give me many pups, and I will be a great mother to them!

(Moan) Ah, fill me with your seed. Please! I *NEED* it.

Grab my tail now! Yank it as you slam into me! Oh, yes, pound me into your bed!

(Continue for a little longer)

My body is on fire. I'm... I'm cumming! Yes! (Strong orgasm)

[Sex sounds stop] (Panting) My mate, oh my mate. I... I love you so much. 

I want to be even closer to you. Please, you sit down on the bed.

Okay, I'm going to climb into your lap facing you, and wrap my legs around your waist.

(Giggle) Look how close we are now. (Lick ear) Look into my eyes. Can you see how much they adore you? I've never felt so strongly about anyone like this before. You are making me feel things I though I would never experience.

Wow, my eyes are like beautiful full moons. I've never heard that before...

Hold me tight, my mate. Mmmm, feel how warm our bodies are together.

Okay. (Kiss) You still need to do what you promised me. *BREED* me.

(Insertion again) (Shaky voice) Ohhhh. Its so deep, and my body is so sensitive right now.

[Sex sounds begin again]

Oh, yes! You are so deep inside me! Keep going.

Rub the base of my tail, just a little. (Moan) I love that feeling. My tail can be as sensitive as my vagina, you know, so make sure you play with it *REAL* nicely.

(Continue sex for a little while longer)

Oh, no! I'm so sorry! My claws- I didn't mean to dig into you like that. You were making me feel so good, I just-

Marking you as mine? You like that? (Giggle) Okay, I'll show that your my mate. I'll just be a *LITTLE* more gentle. You keep being as rough as you want with me, though.

(Continue, speeding up now)

(Sounding very desperate) I need you to fill me soon. I want you to breed your mate, just like you promised. I'll take such good care of our children. I'll love them so much. Please, please, please give me this!

(Moan) Give me your cum now! Together with me, *NOW*! (Kissing)

(Orgasm while kissing)

(Give a cute whine) I loved this so much. Oh, I never imaged it would feel like this. 

(Sniff) Your seed smells so strong, I hope it will take... But, ummm. The heat was making my mind a little foggy, and I may have said some things without truly thinking. Are you sure about this? Do you really want me?

You do... you aren't lying....

(Bury your head in his shoulder. Muffled voice) Keep holding me like this, please. If you let me go, I think my heart will explode. 

(Giggle) You found the treasure you were looking for, did you?

(lick his ear) I love you, my mate.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! I love the concept of monster girls and fantastical creatures as you can have so many more possibilities to work with (not that human women aren't fantastic as well.) I wanted to keep the character as an ambiguous hybrid creature, as I wanted to get descriptive and creative without having to contain her within a predetermined structure. I like all of the werewolves and fox-girls, but I felt like doing something different with this.


End file.
